Split(1): Knocking On Deaths Door
by ShadeSlayerFox
Summary: The world has hit its breaking point and Naruto is the only one who has any chance of preventing destruction. He faced off against Sasuke in a one on one fight. His victory was assured but in the end Sasuke used Kamui sending Naruto through the multi-verse... is he dead with no chance of returning or is he just lost among a billion universes. FIRST IN MY "SPLIT" SERIES! :)
1. Entering a school of Death

Into a new world

My eyes opened revealing that I was still alive to existence and to once again fuck over Kami. I wiped the morning dew off my brow. I sat up only seeing the few pedestrians walking around the asphalt. 'Ow' I thought quickly rubbing the back in an attempt to reduce the pain. 'Where the hell am I? I could have sworn Sasuske sent my body through Kamui.' I sighed. It appeared that I was in a new world one with it's of system of physics, which means that it is unlikely I will be able to use chakra in this universe. "Brilliant, just bloody fucking brilliant" I said aloud. My head was throbbing and my Rinnegan eyes were reacting negatively to whatever energy saturated this universe. I grabbed my ninja pouch hoping to find some kind of cloth that could cover my eyes, it wasn't there. "Who redressed me while I was unconscious?" realizing I no longer had my equipment I tore off one of the sleeves and wrapped the cloth around my eyes, I walked into the closest hoping to find some answers. If this was separate universe entirely different from my own, then it was unlikely I would be capable of using chakra as well as I use too, or at least I wouldn't be able to use it the same way. I made my way through this school, noticing the lack of students walking through the vast hallways. I turned the corner, bumping into something in my way. I looked down spotting a small girl with silver hair that was covering her face. I bent down to help her up, but she was already doing so. "Sorry about that, I didn't see you there." I said. I honestly expect her reprimand me for bumping into her, or for not watching where I was going. "You are supposed to be in class." She said emotionlessly. That was the response I got from her however. "Say what?" I asked flabbergasted. This girl was either a basket case or high on something. "I'm not enrolled here; in fact I don't even know where the hell I am." I explained. She only looked at me with that same emotionless look on her face. It was starting to get a little creepy. "You're dead." She said. "Uh say what?" I asked, incapable of believing it. 'It would make some sense. Kamui was incredibly destructive and I wouldn't doubt my body was ripped to pieces far faster than my body could possibly repair itself. That didn't explain why I was at a school.' My mind focused back on reality when I felt myself being tugged along by the little girl. "I can wrap my mind around the concept of being dead. It wouldn't be the first time." I said "but I don't understand why I'm at a school." As we walked through the school hallways she explained that when any person dies with regrets they end up in the "afterlife" as well as the new renegade Group SSS and their attempts at drawing god out of hiding by creating chaos. It wasn't a long time before I was dragged into class. The class looked at the two of us expectantly and the teacher focused his attention on us. "Naruto Namikaze you finally grace us with you presents." He said. "Yeah sorr- WAIT WHAT!" I don't know what surprised me more the fact that I was actually enrolled or that they actually knew my true surname. "If you have no more outbursts, could you please take your seat?" He asked calmly. I nodded. I looked to the girl for help only to find that she was already in her seat. I noticed that the seat behind her was vacant, so I placed my person there. 'well this is going to be hell.' I thought as the teacher began to drone on.


	2. Lunch in the Afterlife

Class was almost over so I let my mind wander and before long I heard the bell ring. I got up and left only to bump into Kanade once I had exited. She beckoned me to follow her.

"So… where we going" I asked. "Lunch" she replied bluntly. I hadn't even considered the idea of eating since, everyone was dead. "Why are we eating? I thought since we are dead and all that we wouldn't need to eat." I couldn't help but be a little glad that we would be able to actually eat here; I couldn't bare the idea of not being able to eat my precious ramen. "We can still die." She stated as though it wasn't a big deal. I skidded to a stop. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU DIE AFTER DEATH!?" I yelled. "You can die here; you just come back to life." I sighed. This girl would either be my salvation or she'd be the death of me, and at the moment I predicting it would be the latter.

We walked into the crowded cafeteria and proceeded to get our meals. To my horror they didn't have ramen. "I hate this world already. Screw it, just get me whatever she's getting." I said pointing at Kanade. We grabbed our meal and eventually we began to eat. I looked at the meal feeling a strange sense of foreboding. The strange concoction looked like molten lava and I could feel the intense heat coming off of it. "Kanade what did you order?" I asked looking up from my dish. I felt my eyes bug out when I saw she was already half way through her meal. "Mapo doufu" She said between bites. I shrugged my shoulders before placing the first tentative bite into my mouth. I felt the spices go down my throat, burning it slightly, it was pretty good. Nothing like ramen but an ok substitute, we continued to eat with me asking questions about this world and receiving blunt replies from Kanade. All was going well until a teacher ran up to Kanade. "The principle is being held hostage in his office… again." He said. Kanade sighed, rapidly finished her meal before following the teacher to where I assumed was the principal's office. I finished my meal in silence and left the cafeteria area before making my way to the roof.

I turned the corner and my face paled almost immediately. Standing in front of me was one of the largest groups of girls I had ever seen. "Fuck my life" I exclaimed, each girl was wearing a shirt with my face on it as well as holding signs with "We love Naruto" written all over them. They turned spotting me immediately. "THERE HE IS GET HIM!" they screamed. "I repeat fuck my life." From there I sprinted as fast as I could away from them, but no matter how fast I moved they were only a couple steps behind. I kept running for the rest of the day, wondering why fan girls were always so damn fast.


	3. an Invitation and a promise

I sighed from my precarious position on top of the school cell tower. The group of crazy girls had left me alone once they realized that they didn't have a snowballs chance in hell of climbing to my height. "HOW THE HELL DO I HAVE FANGIRLS HERE!" I yelled expressing my obvious frustration at my current predicament.

"I could answer that." I jumped in surprise falling off the cell tower and painfully landed on my face. "OW" I yelled rubbing my face in a sad attempt to lessen the pain.

"Sup" someone in front of me said. I looked up in front of me to see another student; he was dressed in the standard uniform and had blue hair. "I'm Hinata by the way." He said offering his hand. "Naruto" I replied before taking his hand and getting up. "So how the hell are there still fan girls after me?"

"There NPC's" He said but he could tell already that I was obviously confused. "An NPC means non-player character, you know like in video games." He attempted to explain. "What's a video game?" I asked. He face palmed almost immediately "Were you Amish or something before you died?" He asked exasperated. "What's..." he quickly cut me off. "Never mind. Look most students here are similar to drones. They act accordingly to how you would expect them to react when you were alive, so since you had a crap tone of fan girls before you died the drones here act like that." he quickly explained. I understood, but it really didn't matter either way I was doomed when it came to girls except for maybe Kanade but she had as much emotion as a brick wall. "So seriously what the hells a video game?" I asked. We stood there for some time talking about the aspect of his world, from the immense skyscrapers to the technology and the sport of baseball which he apparently played when he was still alive. "Baseball sounds pretty fun I guess, so who here is an NPC?" I asked. I felt the air suddenly become darker a frown crossed his face and I knew that I was talking about a dangerous subject with him. "Most of the students here are NPC's and there are only a few of us who are truly human." He said "The worst though is the student council president. She isn't human or an NPC she works for God she's an angel. If I were you I'd watch your back if you cross her she'll obliterate you in a heartbeat." As he got up and prepared himself to leave I felt my pulse stop the girl who had chauffeured me around the entire school showing me the basics of this crazed world wasn't human and was my apparent enemy. I couldn't believe it, so I'd ask her myself. "I work for the SSS we fight against angel and once she's beaten we'll take on God and this world will be ours." He looked at me expectantly. "I'll think about it." I said. He nodded before walking away. I stood and jumped from the top of the building intent on finding Kanade and getting some answers.

It was no use I had been walking for hours, and had looked high and low for Kanade and found no sign of her and I was hungry. I would've gone to dinner but it had ended over an hour ago. I turned the corner passing a group of vending machines. I would've kept going, but something caught my eye. I skidded to a stop before rapidly backtracking to the group of machines. I pressed my against the plexiglass once I knew it was there. There in front of my eyes sat the keys to my salvation in a little plastic cup with the words "Key Ramen" printed on the side. I had to get it.

I could feel the steam bursting out of my ears as my self-control was at an end. I had tried almost every way possible to the get the delectable noodles out of the machine to no avail. "Naruto, why are you assaulting the vending machine?" Someone asked. I looked to its source only to find the student council president Kanade Tachibana staring at me. I turned rapidly to her "It started it." I said childishly with anime tears rolling down my face. She stared at me blankly before I saw a crack in her mask, tears fell down her face as laughed at my incapability to operate basic(to her) machinery, and I couldn't resist and laughed with her. I could've laid there forever, which we could have done, but eventually Kanade got up as well as pulling me to my feet despite her shorter stature and showed me how to appropriately use the snack machine. She pressed a sequence of buttons before the vender dispensed the delicious ramen. She reached her hand in and claimed delicious booty before handing it too me. I smiled and she smiled back. I looked into her eyes for the first time noticing there golden hue as well as the deep silent sadness it her eyes. Her eyes reminded me of my own and I felt empathy with her and I promised I would do anything to make her happy, my promise to her that I would never break in a million lifetimes. I didn't matter if she was some angel or not, all I saw in front of me was my friend. "Thank you Kanade." I said. She smiled and replied "Your welcome Naruto."

**Note: I've noticed that there are some situations that don't currently make any sense. I do plan to give valid (hopefully) explanations for every one of them before the fic is finished. Sorry I couldn't post earlier my power went out three days ago and just came back on.**


	4. Confrontations

Several days passed and I felt that I was starting to get the hang of how this world worked Kanade and I spent some more time together. I told Kanade about the intricacy of the Shinobi world as well as the extensive and violent history it held. She didn't believe me until I removed the band that covered my eyes and showed her my eyes. In return she told me about her life and eventual death. She had died when her heart finally gave out because she didn't have a donor, and about a young doctor named Yuzuru Otonashi who tried his hardest to keep her alive as long as possible.

I had headed out to the mountains two days ago to get some training done. I knew Kanade would be angry about my absence from class, but I knew that an eventual confrontation would occur between Kanade and the SSS. I needed to harness this world's energy, so that's what I planned to do. I trained for the time however I could barely produce an ember of flame with this energy. I discovered that the energy around me was actually spiritual energy, which was half the energy I need to create chakra, however due to being a spirit I can't produce physical energy which was the other half. I would either need a substitute for physical energy or I would need to figure out how to create it on my own.

Once the two days were over I headed back to the school. I arrived out at about noon, so I head toward the lunch room only hoping that I could find Kanade. She wasn't there. I knew something was wrong almost immediately. I extended my sense in an effort to find her unique spiritual signature. It took me less than thirty second before I found her as well as a group of NPC's. I felt Hinata's signature getting close. I rushed to their location knowing that a confrontation was either already occurring or was soon to occur. It took only a couple minutes to make it there, and to my shock Kanade was standing there watching Hinata slowly getting beaten by another girl with violet hair. Hinata was apparently trying to calm her down, but she instead turned on him. I felt rage bubble in me as she cocked her fist back again. I moved forward grabbing her fist and saving Hinata's face and more damage. "We get it your, angry but that doesn't give you right to attack someone who's trying to help you." I said. She turned to me, a surprised look on her face which quickly hardened into one of anger. "Like hell I'm angry there's no way I'd break down in front of you." She glared at me and the others surrounding us until she got to Kanade. "You smile for me." She said pointing at Kanade with furry in her eyes. Kanade only stared at her. "Can't do it can you, therefore you're not human are you… Tenshi? That's how I will address your existence from now on. Come on Hinata." She proclaimed. She headed to the door but not without glancing back at me. "Who are you? I can tell you're not an NPC or else you wouldn't have stepped in like that." I smirked back at her. "I go by many names; you may call me Sennin however." She stared at me a moment before walking out of the room with Hinata by her side. Silence hung in the air and it seemed the NPC's weren't about to leave anytime soon. "HOY! Get the Hell out of here." I announced, and they immediately scattered. We left the room soon after.

As we headed to the cafeteria Kanade explained that the girl, whose name was Yuri, had randomly attacked her in a fit of anger hoping to get answers about the location of God. Kanade had no answer for so she never replied which only seemed to make her angrier. Hinata eventually showed up and tried to calm her down but it was in vain. I appeared only moments later.

I gripped my nose in an attempt to ward off the upcoming headache. We ordered two plates of Mapo Doufu and continued our conversation. "Naruto…" she said before she touched her food. "Yes?" I questioned. Silence hung in the air and I felt an uneasy tension in the air. 'She isn't about to tell me she likes me is she?' I thought.

SMACK

I felt the painful sting of her slapping me in the face. "That's for skipping class." She said, with tears streaming down her face. "I had thought you had vanished and left me alone." I felt guilty for leaving without an explanation. Any friends she had would eventually vanish and she had thought I had done the same. I got up from my seat and hugged her letting her cry out her fears and insecurities. "I'll never ever leave you. Do you hear me?" I felt her nod into my chest and after several long minutes her tears stopped. I let her out of my embrace "You ok?" I asked tentatively handing her a handkerchief. She took it from my grasp and wiped away her stray tears "Yes" She replied "Thank you Naruto." We both sat down and began eating our meal. I glanced around before quickly noting that neither Hinata nor Yuri were present. 'What are they up to now?' I thought as the two of us ate the spicy cuisine.

**Before you ask, I do not have any intention of including Yuzuru Otonashi into this story as a main character. I actually plan to replace him with another character. They aren't an OC either, YAY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. buried alive

Several days passed and neither Hinata nor Yuri had been in any of their classes. I was beginning to get worried that they were up to something. Classes ended for the day and Kanade had been dragged off to fill out paper work with the vice president Naoi. I hardly knew the guy, but when he was around I would get a strange feeling. There was something off about him. I walked to the forest and decided to take a walk. The forest was calm and silent. I took and deep breathe allowing the earthy and natural scent of the forest to permeate my veins. I felt the natural scents cleanse away the artificial scents of the humanity. The smell of disinfectant was replaced by the sweet scents of crushed pine needles. I finally exhaled the aroma of these woods with a contented a sigh. A lopsided grin was plastered on my face. I jumped onto the wooden branches in intricate acrobatic forms that many would have considered impossible without possible injuring themselves for life. I felt the wind wrap around my body like a mothers embrace. This was my paradise, to be able to cut loose and live happily with no worries as to what will happen next or what another thinks about you. Their opinions didn't matter, Konoha didn't matter, and none of it would ever matter again. I felt wood crack underneath my feet as I jumped forth to another branch in a simple chaotic dance. I felt my body finally relax after so long. BANG! A gunshot just rang out. 'You have got to be kidding me.' I let my shoulders slump in defeat. I considered ignoring it, until I heard four voice silent, agitated voices coming from where the gunshot had sounded. I listened for only a moment before I identified two of the voices as Yuri and Hinata. I growled before I launched myself from my branch, spider web cracks appearing from where I launched

I arrived almost instantaneously. I landed on a nearby branch silently. On the forest floor were four individuals Hinata, Yuri, a small feminine boy, and a tall middle aged male with a gun aimed between Yuri's eyes. Of the group only Hinata and the boy had the insight to be afraid of this man. Yuri only glared back at the male antagonist in a show of utter defiance. "So, how the hell do you expect beat Tenshi? With her powers she is almost ten times the threat of a normal person on their worst day, plus even if you managed to kill her she probably only come back to life like the rest of us." She exclaimed to the armed maniac. He sneered at her and her attempts at getting information, but answered her anyway. "**When **I kill her I'll bury her in that hole you've all been digging" I glanced behind the three and discovered three shallow holes and several small spades. "You better make sure its deep enough that she won't be able return because if she can I bury you with her." His tone turned menacing toward the end of the explanation. I saw Yuri and her group begin to dig after he finished. I felt rage permeate through my veins at the thought. I'd never let this maniac touch her. I felt my breath exit my body in short gasps, I sighed and allowed myself to calm down. I eyed my prey and leapt from the tree, landing behind him making only a slight noise in my descent. He turned looking for the source of the noise, his weapon drawn. My eyes widened before I grabbed his wrist and snapped "ARGH!" He yelled. I took the weapon and threw it away from the two of us. I grabbed him and shoved him against a nearby tree. I heard the group stop shoveling, and they were probably watching our short confrontation. I squeezed his neck and slowly began choking the life out of him. I watched him grimace but slowly it began to turn into a slight grin. He quickly reached into his jacket before pulling out another weapon. I reacted quickly however in the end I was too slow. I felt pain as the metallic intruder entered and quickly exited my body. I fell to my knees, releasing my grip on the man, and coughed up blood. I felt the barrel of the gun graze the top of my head. I looked up to see him sneer at me as he held the weapon that would bring about my temporary demise. "Sayonara Sennin" He said. I felt desperate so I made a split second decision. 'I hope this works' I thought, before flooding my hands with spiritual energy. I moved rapidly before pressing them to his forehead. "Human Path: Soul Removal" I exclaimed. His mouth opened in silent scream as his every one of his memories flooded through my mind.

I saw a boy and his father shooting in a target range using large military issue machine guns firing at multiple targets. The scene soon changed to that of a young violet haired girl, which resembled Yuri. She was clothed in white as she walked down the aisle. She was grinning from ear to ear. She reached out her hand to mine and I grasped it. I helped her up the steps and we stood side by side in front of the preacher. "We are gathered here today…" he began doing the traditional ceremony. We said our vows "Do you Mirā Kagami take Chaa Sumisu as your husband." The preacher said. "I do." She replied. I felt myself smile. "…and do you Chaa Sumisu take Mirā Kagami as your wife." He asked. I looked Mirā in the eyes and replied "I do." We moved to close the distance between us and just before we kissed the scene changed.

I laid there as they brutally kicked and attacked my broken form. I didn't care I looked into the glassy eyes of my dead lover who lay in a puddle of her own blood. I felt the tears fall when I truly let it sink in that I was officially alone in this world. I let my sobs rack through my body and I cursed God, Kami, whoever the fuck was out there who would take away my precious, beauty, pure angel. I felt the kicking stop as something metal touch my head. I knew it was over at that moment, and my last memory as a living person was the bullet entering my skull.

Reality came crashing back into view. In front of me was Chaa, my hand placed upon his brow. I quickly ripped my hand away from his skull, pulling his soul with it. I quickly separated from my hand and disappeared. It would come back to its body later. I felt my body shudder as I tried to assimilate the memories that I had taken against Chaa's will. I fell to my knees being incapable of standing any longer and slowly calmed my erratic breathing. I sat there on my knees for several moments trying to get the strength to get up and get the hell out of there. My stopped breathing for a moment when I felt metal touch my forehead once more. I glanced up to see Yuri's green eyes and in her hand the gun I taken from Chaa. I closed my eyes knowing that my fate was sealed she would kill me before burying me in that pit. 'I'm sorry Kanade' I thought 'that I couldn't keep my promise and make you happy.' The world slowed down to a crawl. **"YOU IDIOTIC BLONDE!" **A voice said. I felt my blood freeze. 'Kyuubi?' I thought. She pulled the trigger.

**Chapters done. HALLELUJAH. I ended up having to rewrite this chapter cause my power went out and I didn't save. **

**Oh well. I'm actually happier with this version instead of the other version.**

**Favorite, follow, or review.**


	6. Dirty Tactics

** Welcome back to another exciting chapter of knocking on death's door. I've had some small issues with how I was going to write this chapter. After several hours of contemplation and a suggestion by one of the readers. I have decided to write this chapter in third person point of view. I do not plan to change the point of view any more from this point till the end of the book (If I get to that point (-_-')). Thanks for actually finding this story and staying with it so far. So without further ado, LET THE READING BEGIN**.

Yuri stood there staring at the corpse of the blonde sage she had just killed in cold blood. His body slowly began to cool. Hinata and Ooyama stood behind her gaping at the scene they had just witnessed. Yuri tried to calm her erratic heart rate with little success. She quickly pocketed the gun. She grabbed a shovel and quickly began shoveling dirt out of one of the semi-deep holes. Ooyama stood there trying to process his feelings on what Yuri had just done. Hinata however already knew what he was going to do. He grasped Yuri's shoulder "What the hell are you doing? We need to get the hell out of here." He told her. She glared up at him with her deep emerald eyes, showing partial outrage and an amazing amount of determination. "We have to bury him" She explained. Hinata only stared at her fearing who she was referring too. "The guy with the gun? I thought you were trying to get him on our side." He questioned "I am." she replied bluntly. "Sennin is too dangerous we have to make sure he can't be a threat." Anger and sadness filled Hinata's mind at the thought of burying his recent friend even if he was dangerous and even if he was on Tenshi's side he didn't like the idea of 'killing' him. "Why?" Hinata asked her in an attempt at persuading her not to commit the act. "He tried to protect us Yuri. He didn't attempt to harm us, he saved us." She threw down her shovel in rage. "Was I the only one who saw it?" She shouted at him. Hinata looked away ashamed. He knew what she was referring too. "He ripped out that guys soul. He's too dangerous to be left alone. He could be an even larger threat than Tenshi." she explained. Hinata was saddened at the prospect, but he knew that what she said was true. "What about him?" Hinata asked her, gesturing to the Chaa's corpse. "He is a threat." She stated. "But only if he isn't on her side." Hinata looked at the body uneasily. "Will he come back to life?" he asked. He desperately hoped that the answers was 'no.' "Yes, as long as his body doesn't dissapear for no physical reason then he will come back." Yuri replied. Hinata sighed realizing that he wouldn't be able to convince her. He conceded and grabbed a shovel and began digging. "Hoy! Ooyama, a little help." Yuri said. Ooyama looked up startled "Y-yeah one sec." and dropped into the ever-deepening hole. They didn't have much time, before Naruto would be revived.

Kanade sat at her desk silently signing and filing the semi-important documents. Her mind however was on our favorite blond. ever since he had appeared in this world he had caused her emotionless mask to slowly begin to dissolve. To her he was her most important person next to Otonashi Yuzuru. It was nice for once for her to be able to eat her favorite meal with a friend who wasn't an NPC. Personally she couldn't stand them, they were too perfect and while she enjoyed order, she needed partial chaos every once in a while. It took naruto for her to realize that. "Mrs. Tachibana" a voice said. Kanade looked up surprised to see her vice president Naoi looking at her questioningly. She had been smiling, something he had never seen her once do. "Sorry" she replied embaressed that she had been caught daydreaming on the job. "My mind's a bit occupied." His only response was to grunt slightly before he went back to work. Kanade looked up at the clock to see that it was almost six thirty, her eyes widened before she rapidly began to fill out the remaining pile of documents.

Ooyama took one more shovel of dirt and placed it in the hole, taking the once massive pile and diminishing it to nothing once more to its earlier resting place. "Phew" Yuri exclaimed wiping the sweat from her brow. "What do we do about him?" Hinata finally asked pointing to the downed Chaa. Yuri shrugged pulled out the gun and emptied another round into his body. The two remaining men looked at her like she was insane. She gave them an expression that said 'just in case.' The group finally left the grave and the body, before finally heading to the school. the forest felt darker, more unpleasant even. Silence remained among the group for some time before Hinata finally broke it with a question. "How do you plan on getting that guys on our side?" Yuri's eyes lit up "I'm going to challenge him to a duel." That halted them in there tracks and gave her questioning looks. "Ok lets say you get him to participate in a duel you. How do you know he will agree to any terms you make with him?" Hinata asked. Yuri smirked. "We are going to have a witness." Hinata's left eyebrow rose up showing that he was not following were she was going. "Tenshi will be the witness." Hinata and Ooyama's eyes widened at the girls insane plan.

Kanade had a bad feeling that something was about to happen and it wasn't going to be good. She had finished her paperwork and had gone out in search of Naruto, however despite her best efforts she couldn't find him. Even when she tried using some ramen as bait. He didn't show, so she assumed he was either unconscious or... she didn't like to think of the other option. She had even resorted to asking the NPC'S where he could have gone off too. They however couldn't really help her. She had finally finished talking to one of the students and had headed for the exit. She was about to open the door, when it was opened from the other side revealing the faces of Yuri, Hinata, And Ooyama. "Hello Tenshi we need a favor. Could you be the witness for a duel between me and another student. As the student council president its your duty to watch over events of this kind." Yuri asked with the most innocent expression she could manage. Kanade only stared back at her "Its a duel between me and the other student who attacked the principle." Kanade stared and spoke in the most emotionless voice that the three have never heard another human being speak with cementing the belief that she was an angel and not human. "I have no time, I am looking for a missing friend of mine and can't be bothered with whatever petty disagreement that you two are involved with, Good day." She said politely and began to walk away. Yuri frowned realizing that in order to get Kanade to be the witness for the duel she would have to resort to dirty tactics. "You won't find Sennin." Yuri stated. Kanade turned around so fast that there was a partial afterimage. "We killed him, and buried him." Kanade rushed at with Hand Sonic extended, ready to rip the girl to pieces. She slammed her against the opposing wall. The males didn't even get the chance to react before Kanade attacked. Yuri smirked knowing that she had an upper hand. "Do what we say and I'll tell you where Sennin is at." Kanade growled and Yuri feared that she was actually going to kill her, despite the circumstances. Kanade held the blade at the girls throat before she growled and the weapon disappeared in the shape of square particles. She released Yuri from her grasp. She glared into the eyes of the taller girl "I'll help you" She conceded "But if you go back on your word, you be wishing that you had vanished when I'm done with you." Yuri grinned knowing that everything was going according to plan.

Naruto's head hurt (I wonder why?). He rubbed his head as sat up to see the sewer that was his mindscape. He sighed knowing that he was going to have to navigate the dark tunnels to find the Kyuubi. He began walking in the direction of the cage he had last seen the beast that had eventually become his ally. Question formed in his mind as he walked on. He noticed the lack of red chakra that was supposed to flow through the pipes that outlined the walls of the cavern like structure. It wasn't long before he noticed the dim red glow down one of the corridors. He turned into the narrow passage and walked in to see the near deteriorated seal on the gates of the cell. He walked forward through the bars and into the home of the beast. He heard a slight growl, but ignored it as he saw the blurred outline of a large fox. "KYUUBI!" Naruto shouted at the creature. He saw it move slightly before it to came towards him. Naruto stood stock still as the beast neared him. It wasn't long till he could see every fine detail of the great behemoth. "Hello kit" he replied lazily before laying down in front of the blond protagonist. "I guess you have a good number of questions?" Naruto nodded and began to speak. "How are you here, shouldn't you be in hell or something. I thought we were suppose to separate when I died." Kyuubi chuckled slightly at the blond knowing that he was about to drop one hell of a bomb-shell. "**Simple really**" he replied. "**Your not dead.**"

**...And cliffhanger, yep couldn't resist the urge to do it again. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wrote it on my tablet, so the spelling might be a little off, oh well I guess. **  
**PS: If you didn't know. The book is actually based off the events of the prequel manga "Knocking on heaven's door" I think is its name. I will go to the original anime, but I don't know if it should be part of this story or a possible sequel. Till next time, ja né.**


	7. The Dual

A gentle breeze swept over the grassy field. The sun was nearly set and Yuri was trying to prepare for her adversary to arrive so that she could enact the dual. She knew that her plan could work, however she was more worried that it wouldn't. If she lost then she had little chance of getting Chaa on their side at all. She had to prove herself in his eyes, and she knew that. Hinata and Ooyama hid in a nearby set of bushes as they waited for the match to start with baited breath. Kanade however only stood to the side and couldn't wait for the challenge to end, so that she could go retrieve Naruto. She could honestly care less about who would win. The only reason she was there was to keep Chaa from disregarding the challenge completely and she knew it.

It wasn't long before Yuri's opponent arrived. In his hand was a bloody arrow and in the other was a pistol. His face was overshadowed by the bangs of his hair and Yuri had no way of being able to guess his intentions. He approached slowly until his was less than a foot away. Just as Chaa showed no emotion as he walked up to the challenger, neither did Yuri to his close proximity. He gently grabbed her hand and placed the bloody arrow in it before taking several spaces back. Yuri stared at the object for only a moment before she cast it away from her. Chaa lifted his head and glared at the violet haired maiden before his gaze glanced away from her and onto the short silver haired president. His glare intensified tenfold "Why is she here?" He asked. Venom laced his tone and if Kanade didn't already dislike him, then she might have been slightly hurt by blatant hatred that was directed at her. "She is a witness for this dual." Yuri replied. If Chaa heard her, then he didn't show any signs of it on his face. "What are the rules for this stupid thing?" He once again directed his gaze back at her. Yuri grinned realizing that he had taken the bait. "The rules are really simple." She began "We both stand back to back and walk in the opposite direction of each other ten paces. We turn and fire. Whoever isn't dead is the victor." Chaa's emotionless didn't change in the slightest. "So what do I get if I win?" He asked. "What do you want?" Yuri replied with another question. Chaa thought for a moment before an idea popped into his head and a grin spread over his face. "If I win then I become the leader of this little group of yours." Yuri hesitated for a moment before she nodded to the term and responded once again "Ok, but if I win then you have to join us and do as I say." Chaa agreed and the two quickly got into position and slowly walked in the opposite direction of each other.

"1…"

"…2…"

"…3…"

"…4…"

"…5…"

"…6…"

"…7…"

"…8…"

"…9…"

"…10"

The two turned rapidly and one fired first.

Naruto stood in disbelief in front of the gargantuan fox. His cerulean eyes never left the titian colored eyes of the fox. "H-how" Naruto finally gasped out. The fox smiled sadistically "I didn't want to die, so I forced as much of my chakra into your chakra coils as possible without killing you. It healed your wounds as soon as Kamui inflicted them." He replied. "Then why can't I produce any physical energy? If I am truly alive then why can't I use chakra? " Naruto asked then he felt his blood run cold. "Did I die when Yuri shot me?" The fox looked a little sheepish and grinned uneasily. "In order, I flooded your coils with more chakra then usually is allowed. You're going through a form of chakra exhaustion. My chakra caused it so I can't fix it. If I tried it would probably make the situation worse" He answered the first two questions easily. "No you aren't dead… at least not permanently. Because you have entered this world the laws of physics have affected you moderately not enough to inhibit your abilities but your life force does follow some of the rules." Naruto looked at him questioningly "Some…?" Kyuubi sighed. "You can't fade, be obliterated, vanish, etc." Naruto's eyes widened. "We do have a slight problem." Kyuubi said after some time. "What now?" Naruto asked fed up with all the problems he has to face in the last 24 hours. "Your currently buried alive." The fox said. Naruto face palmed at that bit of information. "Well what the fuck do you expect me to do? I have no chakra and not enough strength to break out." Kyuubi grinned at his answer. "I got a solution. I can siphon physical energy in my body and push it through your coils if I apply the right dosage then it will properly mix with your spiritual energy and create chakra, if we are lucky it might even kick start your coils to make physical energy again, however… " Kyuubi paused for a moment. "However…?" Naruto questioned. Kyuubi sighed "…If I don't use the right dosage then your coils with rupture and you will never be able to use chakra again." Naruto's face took on an expression of deep thought before he showed his determination. His eyes flared and another ring surrounded his pupil placing the amount eight rings. "Do it." Kyuubi nodded and physical energy burst forth from its cage and threw Naruto out of his mindscape.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open; however he immediately shut them once some loose soil fell into them. "Ok, someone's going to die" his frustration at his predicament was fairly obvious. He used Shinra Tensai and every ounce of soil that covered him flew into orbit… literally. His sat up in the small crater and massaged his neck. He quickly spread out his senses and located the energies of Kanade, Chaa, and the few members of the SSS. He jumped out of the crater with a burst of chakra and sped through the brush.

Yuri stood weaponless with a jovial look on her face. This irked Chaa, seeing how he had shot her weapon out of her hand and was the obvious winner, to untold levels. "Why the hell are you so happy?" He asked angrily. Yuri only smiled back at him with one incredibly fake smile. He kept his weapon aimed at her chest. It wasn't aimed there for long however before it shattered into a billion small pieces. "WHO THE FUCK BURIED ME IN A HOLE!?" Yuri felt her blood run cold at the enraged voice. Everyone looked in the direction that it had originated to find the dirt cover Namikaze. "Shit" She said quietly, before she dived toward her gun and fired it. Her mark however was not Naruto, but Chaa. Chaa stood there for a moment surprise coating his face. "W-why?" He asked. "To win our duel, remember the rules were that the first person to be shot down loses." She replied. "Good for you. Now that blond psycho is going to kill you. Good Fucking luck." He said before he collapsed dead. "Didn't think of that now did you." Yuri heard behind her. She turned to see the blond she had buried only a couple hours before. She grinned worriedly "Uh hi Sennin no hard feelings right… right?" She asked. Naruto grinned sadistically "Nope none at all." He replied. "Really?" Yuri questioned. "Nope" Naruto said. He placed a shovel in her hand "Now start digging your grave." Hinata decided at that moment to jump in and intervene. He placed himself between the two "Naruto, we're sorry about burying you. I'm begging you to forgive us." He requested "Please" Naruto looked down on the shorter male grimly. "I'll forgive you for burying me." He said "But I won't forgive you for what you were going to do to Kanade. Next time we meet we're enemies, got it." Hinata nodded grimly to his ex-friend. Naruto and Kanade left and headed to their dorms. "Who's Kanade?" Hinata asked. "YOU MORONS" Naruto yelled.

He took Kanade home, she however was curious about how he got out of a fourteen foot hole in the ground. Naruto hadn't told her about the Kyuubi, so he simply told her that his chakra started working again temporarily, and that he didn't know why. She didn't like the answer but figured that it was something he wasn't ready to share and left it at. He soon began heading towards his dorm and along the way he bumped into a short, pink haired, girl. He helped her up and the two went along their separate ways. He didn't realize that the girl he had encountered would have a major role to play in the events to come, for he had inadvertently met the eventual lead singer/guitarist of Girl's Dead Monster.

**Holy hell this thing took me forever to write. Thanks for reading so far in the book. I enjoyed showing that Naruto can be a little sadistic and vengeful, and Hinata played a role in this chapter. Yay Him (-_-)**

**Ja Ne**


	8. His Guilt

Naruto sat at his desk and he wasn't a very happy camper. The seat in front of him was empty. The reason for this was that Kanade had been dragged away by urgent business for the Student Council. Naruto chuckled lightly, gaining the attention of some of his nearby fan girls who blushed as they glanced in his direction with blatant lust in their eyes. 'Sometimes I'm actually a little glad that I never became Hokage.' Naruto thought 'I'd never be able to stand the Civilian council… at least not without killing several members daily.' He glanced at the clock to see that it was twenty minutes after class should have started, and the teacher still hadn't shown up. Naruto figured he had some spare time, not enough to leave and train. He did however have enough time to take a short nap however. With that thought in mind he lowered his blond clad head onto his desk and began to gently snooze. Several minutes later the middle aged male teacher walked into the room. His clothes looked like they had been thrown onto his body haphazardly. Most of the class figured he had slept in late and rushed out the door to get to the school, this was probably the case. "Sorry class" The male said. "Ms. Ishigami needed help taking inventory for the janitorial closet." Most of the class blushed realizing that the first theory was unlikely and that he had spent "Private time" with Ms. Ishigami. The teacher straightened his clothing in an effort to look slightly more presentable before he glanced around the room quickly. His eyes fell onto the napping jinchūriki. He felt his blood boil at the sight of a student sleeping in the middle of class. He quickly grabbed a nearby meter stick and proceeded towards the blond to reprimand his insolence. He swung the wooden measurer at the blonds head only for said individual the block its path with his palm. Naruto gazed up at the man lazily, after years of being rudely awakened by his previous sensei Iruka. Naruto had been forced to notice the slightest sounds, even when asleep. It had ended up saving his life multiple times in the past. "Sir, I would very much appreciate it if you would not give me a headache before the period is over." Naruto requested politely. The man's face turned crimson from raw anger at being thwarted by a student. An idea sprouted into the teachers head and a sadistic grin appeared on his face. "Mr. Namikaze would you do me the 'honor' of calling the role, while I pass around todays assignment." The man said. Naruto shrugged his shoulders before getting up from his seat and accepting the document with the names of each student written upon it. He had never paid much attention to the class role and in turn didn't know the names of most of the student for the class. The teacher began to hand out whatever assignment that was planned and Naruto began to call role.

"Atori Sosuske" Naruto called "Present" Sosuske replied.

"Bachutori Hitomi"

"Here"

Naruto continued to call the names of the redundant students, until he got to the H's. Naruto felt his body freeze up when he saw the next name on the list. "H-Hyuuga H-Hinata" Naruto stuttered out. "P-present" Naruto whipped his head around to the sound of the voice. He felt tears spring to his eyes when she sat there in her full glory. Her lavender eyes that caused her to look blind, but in reality allowed to see in every direction, stared back at him. "N-naruto-Kun?" Her stutter returned fully before her eyes glazed over. She jumped out of her seat and rushed him. Her chakra infused hand struck his chest, barely missing his heart. The force behind her blow was so tremendous that he was thrown through the wall of the second story. His limp body fell into the courtyard with a dull thud. The breath was knocked from his chest and he wondered how he survived the fall. He slowly got to his feet and rose from the shallow crater. Naruto gazed up at the massive hole in the wall of the building to see the blue haired girl. Naruto felt his pulse go haywire when he saw another person behind her. He wore Akatsuki robes with a slim katana wrapped around his waist. "S-s-Sasuke H-how are you here?" Naruto was suddenly cut off when the Uchiha's blade stabbed him through the stomach. Sasuke glared into eyes wearing a sadistic grin. "I died too. Remember?" He replied before ripping the blade from his stomach and worsening the blonde's critical condition. Naruto collapsed to his knees'. Sasuke glared down at the corpse of his rival, before he turned and walked away. Hinata followed shortly behind him and the two eventually disappeared.

**(If you're about to leave don't, the chapter isn't over yet. ****)**

Naruto woke up in the infirmary of the hospital with his wounds fully healed. He slowly stood on shaky limbs trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He looked at the desk next to his bed and discovered a small note. He snatched it from the Dresser and began to read.

_Meet us in the mountains; it's time for our final showdown._

_ -Sasuke Uchiha, Destroyer of Konoha-_

Naruto clenched his fist before throwing himself from the nearby window and into the streets below. He rolled, into the impact of slamming against the street and onto his feet. He thrust with powerful strides into the forest and up to the mountain. His rinnegan eyes contained an orange hue as well as a small slit. He was channeling mass quantities of the Kyuubi's chakra and he didn't give a damn.

The mountains were silent except for the near silent foot fall of the blond Shinobi, his angry orange eyes searching for any sign of Hinata or Sasuke. He dove to the right as his prey broke through the dirt and caused a massive crater to form. Hinata stepped from the wreckage. Her arms were bathed blue chakra that shaped the faces of lions. "Why?!" Naruto growled. Hinata remained silent, but a single tear fell down her cheek, Naruto however didn't notice this instead he whipped a chakra hand towards her head. She ducked out of the way of the deadly projectile and jabbed at his vulnerable body. Naruto quickly jumped back, barely dodging the multiple strikes. He launched himself forward at Blue haired maiden. His sanity was slowly slipping away and all that was left behind was the eternal rage of the Kyuubi. He slashed at her stomach only for her to dodge the strike and jab three points in his arm. Naruto hissed and kicked her back, breaking two of her ribs. Hinata gritted her teeth. Green chakra surrounded her hand and she used it to repair the damage Naruto had done. Naruto felt his fury increase and another tail sprouted from his cloak making the total four. Naruto's skin began to flake off and blood mixed with the cloak. The pain was excruciating, but he no longer cared all that was there was pure rage at the girl that he loved. Naruto launched himself even faster than before, Hinata attempted to sidestep the strike. She was too slow however and Naruto backhanded her through several trees. Naruto wasn't done though chakra leaked from his body and into a condensed orb of pure energy. Naruto quickly consumed it and released the energy within his own body. His figure bulged, before he opened his mouth and released the massive biju dama. Hinata felt fear go down her spine. She flushed chakra through her system and she formed intricate patterns all around her in the shape of an orb. "Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" She shouted as the chakra solidified around her forming an almost unbreakable barrier. The bomb impacted the shield and Hinata couldn't take the strain the protection fell and she was hit with the full force of the attack. Her body ricocheted off the side of the side of the crater and fell to the ground with a resounding crash. Naruto slowly approached the corpse and began to inspect it. He nudged it slightly with his palm only for it to burst into smoke. His anger flared and two more tails appeared to make the total six. Bone limbs extended from his body. He sniffed the air looking for the Hyuuga. He didn't have to look hard however. Hinata jumped out of the dirt and aimed for his neck. Naruto acted instinctively, his chakra tail lashed out and impaled her fragile flesh, all movement ceased in an instant as the young Hyuuga was penetrated by condensed chakra. Her blood flowed from her open wound. Kyuubi's chakra slowly receded into the seal, and with it the tail that had penetrated her slowly disappeared. The chakra completely dispersed to leave Naruto clutching Hinata to his chest. Tears streamed down his face as he held the dying girl. Hinata gently reached up and cupped his face. "N-naruto" She whimpered, he looked directly into her face. "I'm so sorry, S-sasuke u-used a g-g-enjutsu. That's why I attacked you." Tears leaked out of her eyes and she lost the strength to keep her eyes open and her soul left her body. She wouldn't come back life Naruto knew this. How he knew he didn't know, he just knew. Tears streamed down the sides of his face as he held the corpse of the one girl who had any genuine feelings for him. He gently laid her body against the dirt. "There was nothing that was needed to be forgiven Hinata." Naruto gasped out. Clap clap clap. Naruto looked up at the sudden noise to see Sasuke sitting on a nearby rock clapping his hand lazily with an insane sneer on his face. Naruto glared at the Uchiha his Rinnegan eyes glowing with righteous fury. "Ha-ha dobe... you lose." Sasuke said, extending from his hands, so quickly Naruto couldn't possibly dodge, was a chidori blade that was aimed at his skull.

Naruto eyes fluttered open as he rapidly sat up from his bed. Tears flowed down his face from the apparent nightmare. His breathing came out in erratic breaths as he tried to comprehend the immense guilt in his soul and his memories from his past. The nightmare had taken its toll on his sanity. He didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could do... he sobbed.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, so sorry it took to update but school started back up and I find that my attention is constantly being forced to focus on it. **__**It was a kind of a filler chapter but I wanted to show Naruto has regrets from his past.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	9. Cast and Crew

Naruto walked beside the silver haired girl as he attempted to keep his eyes open. His nightmares were getting progressively worse and he was finding it harder and harder to keep himself from passing out at any available moment. His nightmares had started over a week ago and he couldn't find a way to avoid, waking up every night screaming. "Naruto are you alright." Said girl asked. She thought that he going to fall over at any moment. Naruto smiled down at the shorter girl "Yeah, I'm just having trouble sleeping." He replied. Naruto hadn't told her about the nightmares and had been passing it off as studying for some test. "You know you don't have to study so hard. You make an "A" every time." She believed him. The two began to descend to the first floor. Disaster struck at the worst time. Mid step Naruto's world spun for a fraction of a second and his footing failed him. He missed the next step by a quarter of an inch. Normally he could have right himself midair but his sleep deprived mind prevented him from anticipating his fall. He went careening down the steps before violently crashing into the stone hard floor below. "NARUTO!" Kanade screamed, and his world went dark.

His head pounded as he opened his eyes and found himself in the school infirmary. He sighed remembering how much he hated hospitals. He tried to sit up but found that he was weighed down. He lifted his head to silver locks of silky hair, and he grin once he realized that Kanade had fallen asleep watching him. Ever since their recent episode with the SSS, she had become much more protective of him. He couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at the thought of her being so territorial of him. He might not have needed her protection but he was grateful for it. The life he led made him crave almost any attachment he could have with another human being… even if that individual was hell bent on destroying him and everything he loved, to him it was still a bond despite its negative consequence and it took Sasuke destroying Konoha for him to realize that bonds like that should not be nurtured, but destroyed as quickly as they are created. Naruto laid there with the Silver haired girl silently sleeping on his chest. His mind wondered his chaotic thoughts while he, unknowingly, lightly scratched the top of her head in a comforting manner. He would continue doing it until she woke up. It wasn't long before she did just that. She moved in her sleep causing Naruto's attention to immediately divert to her. He noticed his activities his eyes widened with a deep blush on his cheeks once he realized what he had been doing for the last half-hour. He halted his action almost as soon as her head lifted from his chest. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and let out a small yawn, cutely. Naruto let a small smile cross his face at her innocence. She finished her cute actions and stared almost vacantly at him. "You really need to stop getting yourself killed" She stated dully. Naruto felt an uneasy grin slip onto her face and he shrugged sheepishly. "I haven't gotten myself killed to many times." She only glared at him in response. "Ok… I've died a lot." She continued to glare however she decided to finally respond. "She put a fork in a toaster and got electrocuted to death…" She said. "How was I supposed to know that putting a fork in a toaster would somehow get me killed?" He replied "…You did it twice." She pointed out, he grinned sheepishly.

Kanade: "Let's not forget the incinerator."

Naruto: "Hey I didn't know that the fire was going to jump out when I opened the lid."

Kanade: "You got run over by a steam roller."

Naruto: "I was distracted, and he should have been watching where he was going."

Kanade: "Fell out of an airplane without a parachute. Where'd you get an airplane anyway?"

Naruto: "I told you I got kidnapped by ninja's!"

Silence filled the room for several moments at the proclamation. "Sure you did." Kanade finally said and the two immediately burst into laughter about the number of crazy ways that Naruto had gotten himself killed in. The two laughed for some time and eventually stopped once there sides began to hurt. Kanade wiped the tears from her eyes and the two sat in a comfortable silence. That is until a Brown haired female barge into the room with an unconscious pink haired female in here arms. Tears streamed down her face and her chest puffed out as she rapidly breathed. "Please help me! She's dying!" She screamed. Naruto jumped from the bed and took the girl from her arms and placed her on top of the bed he been in only moments before. Kanade pulled the other female pulled her several feet away so that she wouldn't be in Naruto's way. Naruto moved frantically going over her vitals. He placed his ear over her chest and listened for her heart beat. He wasn't anywhere near as good as Sakura when it came to this, but he too received some training from Tsunade. He didn't have chakra so if she something had occurred that required immediate care, then couldn't do anything. He'd just have to let her die. She'd be back and on her feet in a couple of hours anyway, so it wasn't even that big of an issue anyway. He moved his ear over various parts of her anatomy and listened for any abnormal sounds in effort to get a diagnosis. His ear moved her stomach and he heard slight growl from it. 'No freaking way?' He thought as a sweat drop slowly started to form on his forehead. "When was the last she ate?" Naruto turned to her and asked. The girl opened her mouth but almost immediately closed it with a resounding smack. At that moment both Kanade and Naruto face planted.

Ten minutes later found the group of four inside the school cafeteria. Hisako and Iwasawa sat across from Naruto and Kanade. Iwasawa was slowly eating "Didn't know you had to eat after you died." She said. "Mah" Naruto said "Same thing would've happened to me if she didn't tell me we had too." He pointed towards Kanade who was slowly eating a bowl of Mapo Doufu. Hisako sat beside Iwasawa and was sheepishly, due to her embarrassing herself when she brought in Iwasawa, eating a bowl of soup. The group ate there meal silently until Kanade finally finished her meal and urged the other three to begin heading to class. The three got up and headed towards the roof of the school.

The three arrived and leaned against the metal railing lazily, and were silent for couple moments. The atmosphere was light and it invited them to speak and so one of them did. "I was a murderer." Hisako stated plainly. Iwasawa stared at her friend and Naruto glanced at the brunette. "I was in a band when I was alive" She started "I let our vocalist out of my sight and she killed herself." She looked towards Iwasawa a lone tear streaming down the side of her face. "I swore I'd never be in another band again… until I heard you playing your music. I knew at that moment that you were destined to be my vocalist." Everyone kept silent for a moment. "I want us to play together once just once." Hisako continued "We'll put on a guerilla concert, you play with me then and you never have to take another step on stage ever again." Naruto took that moment to leave. He was friends with Kanade and that would abligate him to step in and stop them whenever their concert occurs, if it ever does. It wouldn't be fair for him to listen in on their plans, plus he needed a ramen cup anyway.


	10. The Beginning of Girl's Dead Monster

Iwasawa always had trouble making friends, because she often couldn't fit into social cliques. She gave up on the concept when she decided not to attend high school in order to focus solely on her music. This was the reason she was slowly walking towards were Hisako said to meet with her. She could feel her body shaking slightly as she slowly got closer to her eventual destination. She sighed knowing that in her condition she couldn't possibly perform. She sat down at a nearby bench and tried to calm down. "Worried?" She jumped at the sound of the voice. She looked up to see a chuckling Naruto in the tree above her. "Why'd you do that?" She asked. Naruto shrugged "I'm a ninja I'm obligated to scare people when I show up." Iwasawa rolled her eyes. "Sure, and I'm the Prime Minister. So what do you want?" She asked. Naruto jumped from the tree and landed softly on bench beside her. "Just wanted to have a conversation I guess and you seemed a little worried so I thought you might have something on your mind you needed to talk about." He stated. "Am I really that easy to read?" She asked. "Too most people no. To me you're as easy to read as the back of my hand." Naruto raised his hand in emphasis, he looked at it and his eyes widened "That's new." Naruto said noticing several abnormalities on his hand, causing Iwasawa to break into laughter and Naruto to blush in embarrassment. "So what's on your mind?" Naruto finally asked the million dollar question. Iwasawa sighed before she began to explain her and Hisako's plan to host a Guerilla concert and her nervousness at singing in front of a crowd or even being in a band, and how her nervousness had increased when Hisako had refused to do any rehearsal. Naruto listened intently to her words and tried to come up with a solution. "I would tell you to picture to crowd in their underwear." Naruto started "But I know that won't help you in the slightest." Naruto stood and stretched. "No matter what the crowd does, or what I do, or what Hisako does. You make sure that you do your best and if everyone thinks your best is terrible remember that this could be your only chance to perform on stage. Remember that before you leave that stage you will have changed someone's life." With that Naruto walked away. Iwasawa sat there staring at his back as he slowly left her there in shock at the words he said, and how close they were to what she had wanted to do when she had been alive. Her body stopped shaking and determination was easily seen flaring in her eyes

Iwasawa made her way up the stone steps towards Hisako and the music equipment she had set up. Hisako looked up from setting up one of the speakers, and her glittered when she saw Iwasawa. "Great you're finally here. I'm almost done with the preparations." Hisako said. Iwasawa smiled before she picked up her electric guitar and began to tune it. Hisako did as well once she finished and Iwasawa moved toward the mic. She exhaled to calm herself before she gently began to sing.

Naruto stood near the main entrance to school and heard music and a grin found its way onto his face. Moments later students rushed from the doors and towards the source of the music and Naruto's grin turned into full blown smile. The crowd began to disperse leaving one white haired president baffled at what was going on. Kanade's ears perked up at the sounds of music coming from Iwasawa and Hisako and she began to swing to it. Naruto smiled at the girl and then he looked at Iwasawa and saw her singing her heart out to the crowd a single thought went through his head 'Looks like you made a difference Iwasawa. Good job.' He looked up and saw a crow gliding through the air in simple circles as though it was dancing to the music too.

**This arc is finished and we'll be checking up on Yuri and the growing SSS. If you enjoyed the chapter like the story or at least follow it. It makes me want to write more and post faster.**

**If you haven't figured this out already this story is a prequel to the actual "Angel Beats" and based off "Angel Beats: Knocking on Heaven's door."**

**If you're confused by some of the events that have transpired so far check out the actual manga.**

**BYE :)**


	11. Dive into the Abyss

Naruto watched the complicated sequence of symbols on the page as he fed equal portions of his spiritual energy and Kyuubi's physical energy into the seal. The pieces merged together. Naruto grinned thinking that this time he would finally succeed in the endeavor that he had been working on for several months. The symbols converged into a tight circle and the ink rapidly smeared across the page making Naruto's efforts futile. Naruto grit his teeth in anger before he sighed and calmed himself. "Closer" he said to himself "But I'm missing something." For the past four months Naruto had been working on what most seal masters from his world had though was impossible. Naruto was attempting to create a seal that could filter and rearrange the properties of energy. The design would have been revolutionary by removing the boundaries of elemental ninjutsu and would have allowed any ninja to use any jutsu. However the process was that of alchemy, it required constant experimentation and was doomed to fail, it was like turning lead into gold and back in other words. Naruto sighed as he felt a migraine. He put what little supplies he brought with him and headed back towards the school.

Step by step Naruto made his way towards the school grounds, and he would have continued going that way if he hadn't heard several voices nearby. He moved slowly through the foliage. He peaked over the bushes and looked to see the SSS entering into a cave. The group entered and Naruto jumped from the bushes and slowly stalked the group inside. He moved deeper into the cave. The lights slowly began fade. Naruto removed the cloth from his eyes and allowed his vision to be perfectly clear. The world around him changed and lit up showing the omnipresent energies of this world. He moved even further into the cave and found a door. He placed his ear to the wood hearing voices on the other side. He listened for some time "… Properties of dirt…make…individual…parts…7 hours…" Naruto only caught broken sentences however. Naruto was able to easily figure out exactly what they were talking about transforming dirt. Naruto smirked as he remembered Chaa's memories. He removed a small cane from his back and laid it in his lap.

He sat there for a couple hours before he noticed there spiritual presence was moving further from his position. Naruto turned and opened the door to see the unoccupied room. He walked in calmly noting the bare necessities of the room. A sink, table, several chairs, and a bed were all that were contained in the room. Well except for the giant pile of dirt in the corner. Naruto looked across the room to see an open metal door. 'That must be where they went.' He thought and he raced down the corridor towards their energy signatures.

Naruto crawled along the ceiling seeming to blend seamlessly with the dark surroundings of the cavern. Beneath him stood the SSS, who were too deep in their conversation to notice his presence. Yuri and Chaa talked actively throughout the trip while Hinata and Ooyama walked silently beside the two. It went like this for some time until, out from the shadows sprung a massive Halberd axe. The SSS jumped from its path. The weapon lodged itself deeply into a nearby wall. "What the…" Hinata yelled before his face met Mr. Shoe whom belonged to a violet haired male that sprung from the shadows. He jumped over the group and ripped it from its resting place and turned it once more towards the group. He stood examining the group. "He must be one of the underground men. If only we could take care of his weapon." Yuri whispered. "Leave that to me." Chaa said with a glimmer in his eye. He grabbed Ooyama and through him at the halberd wielding male. Ooyama flew at the male surprise clearly written on his face. Naruto sweat dropped. The male swung the Halberd with deadly accuracy and promptly split open the projectiles stomach. Ooyama landed in a heap, blood flowing from his wound. "MY SPLEEN!" Naruto face palmed. It did its purpose allowing Chaa to grapple their opponent. "HEY GET OFF ME!" he yelled at Chaa. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Yuri stared at him. "We should be asking you same question." The violet haired boy looked at the group "Are you related to that person. The underground boss that said "beat me to end this game."" Naruto felt the urge to face palm himself. 'How stupid are these idiots?' He thought. Yuri chuckled and replied. "Everyone thought this was a game in the beginning." She brushed her hair from her face. The male opponent stared with obvious infatuation. "That impossible though. This world won't end by doing that, so let's combine our power and change this world. I'm your partner, so let's work together" She extended her hand. "I'm Yuri." The male only stared before he grasped her hand "I'm Noda" He replied.

The group moved forward down the hall. After the course of several events Noda had ended up rushing from the group in tears screaming something about "not wanting to be a side role character" or something like that. The group ate lunch before separating Chaa and Ooyama went searching for Noda, while Yuri and Hinata went towards the "Final Boss."

Yuri and Hinata entered into a humongous cave. Naruto glanced around safely hidden behind one of the many stalactites hanging from the ceiling. Yuri and Hinata walked forward until their gaze fell upon a stone throne. Sitting on top of it was a girl she had long black hair and wore a long black scarf. "That must be the final boss." Yuri whispered to Hinata. Yuri whipped around staring at the female antagonist "BEGIN YOUR OPENING SPEECH FINAL BOSS!" She yelled. The girls face didn't change in the slightest. "…How shallow-minded…" She pulled out two twin blades and rushed the two. She sliced, fully intending on cutting off Hinata's arm and bisecting Yuri, only to meet another blade with loud clang. She jumped back getting some distance from the opponent, which until now had been fully hidden. She looked seeing a young blond male. He held a long steel blade its hand being the top of a wooden cane. Naruto looked at the girl with obvious interest and slight anxiety knowing that a fight was about to occur. "Sup." He said with a bored tone. Examining the blade, that he had hidden in his cane, for any damage "…So you're a ninja." The girl only stared at the boy with the same impassive stare. Naruto grinned "Not much of a talker, are you. I never was either." Like a flash the two jumped at each other intent only on defeating the other, and prove whom was the better assassin.

**Ok bare with me. I've had one of the most stressful weeks in a long time and I barely had time to write this. (. Either way sorry it took so long the write. For those who've been reading it for awhile I change the summary... again. I'm actually having trouble figuring out how to write this and choosing parings is a pain.**

**I WILL NOT WRITE A HAREM STORY, SO HELP ME GOD! Well at least not for this series anyway. Ok you get the idea :)**

**See you next time.**


	12. Clash of Titans

Metal struck metal in a colossal battle of wills. the two blades locked as the two attempted to over power the other. Naruto with his katana and the raven haired kunoichi with her nodachwhelmed her with his strength only for her strike at him with her other blade. He back flipped away landing against the wall. He jumped off of it swinging at the girl blocking and dodging her strikes mid air. He moved in close aiming a kick at her face only for her to duck under the blow and Naruto to fly past her. Naruto rolled to his feet and threw several ninja stars at the girl. She ducked. Naruto grin as he made multiple intricate mots with his hands and altering the course of the metal weapons and redirecting there course back at the girl. Her eyes widened as she was forced to jump up into the air. Naruto abandoned the wire pulling several more stars from his belt and aimed at the immobile girl. Her eyes widened, she took her blades and deflected most of the projectiles only for one to lodge itself in her shoulder. She landed on her feet cursing herself for not bringing a weapon she could use for long range attacks. She removed the shuriken before quickly pocketing it for later. She glared at the smirking blond. She charged at the sword wielding shinobi, only for him to disappear and reappear in front of her in an instant. He slammed the hilt into her head knocking her to the side and her to roll along the stone floor. She got up weakly and stared at the blond. 'Afterimage' she thought. She jumped to her feet drawing her swords once again. She wouldn't back down until he killed her or she killed him and at this rate he would most likely kill her. So she did one of the rashest things she would ever do. She threw her blade at his head. His eyes widened not expecting her to do that. He barely moved his head just barely out of the way. The sword barely cut into his cheek. The wound was inconsequential, almost healing immediately after it was inflicted. He turned back to the girl barely raising his blade to stop her rapid strikes. She cut at him so rapidly that he was forced into complete defense and couldn't take advantage of the blatant holes in her style. He blocked strike after strike as he waited for the girl to begin tiring out. He kicked at her forcing the two to separate once again. "Your good, better than everyone else here. I'm Naruto." He waited for her to reply, however she was only ignoring him. Naruto rolled his eyes "In my culture its polite to give ones name." The girl only glared at him. Naruto sighed and the two once again continued there combat. Sword slicing and parrying each others blows. Naruto fought valiantly and despite his obviously more expert skills, he was still susceptible to a distraction. Hinata and Yuri, with their obvious intelligence, had not left the area when the combatants had begun there assault on each other. Hinata had jumped into the fight. The girl noticed this and immediately went to attack him. Naruto despite his great speed wasn't fast enough to block the blow, so he did the next best thing. Naruto threw himself in front of the blade. It sliced easily through his organs and spine. Hinata's eyes widened "W-why..." He questioned. Naruto coughed up blood. "I couldn't let you get killed now could I." He replied "Now get the girl and get the hell out of here. Hinata nodded, rushing for Yuri and sprinting for the exit. The girl threw Naruto from her blade and gave chase after the group.

Hinata and Yuri ran for their lives. Hinata glanced behind them only to find the black haired Kunoichi jumping at the two. Hinata jumped at Yuri, just barely getting the two out of harms way. The two rolled along the stone floor with Hinata on top of the two. The moment would have been slightly romantic if a sword hadn't emerged from hinata's stomach. The ninja ripped the blue haired boy off the blood covered girl. Only for said girl to tackle her to the ground knocking her blade from her hand in the process. Yuri slammed the antagonists head into the stone dazing her. Her hands wrapped around her throat choking her. The ninja swiped at the girl, but without her blades she couldn't do anything more than surface damage to the girl. Her vision faded with the last thing she saw was insane looking Yuri choking her and Chaa, Ooyama, and Noda rapidly approaching behind them.

Chaa ripped Yuri off the unconscious girl, so she wouldn't kill the girl. She thrashed in his arms in an animalistic frenzy. It was as though she lost her sense of sanity. Noda in an uncharacteristic moments, stepped in an slapped the girl. "Ow! What was that for?" successfully bringing the girl back to her senses. Chaa tied up the girl, and the group began to wait for their comrade to wake up.

Several hours later Hinata's eyes finally opened. His he rubbed his eyes trying to clear his blurry vision. "Hey he's awake!" He heard someone someone call. Hinata slowly got up, noticing that he was shirtless. He looked up to see Ooyama with his patched up uniform. He held it up for Hinata to take. "There was a hole in it so I thought I'd fix it." Hinata smiled at him in thanks while he put it on. He looked up seeing he hole had been sealed up with...tape. Hinata looked up at the boy with a sweat drop plainly visible. "Er...thanks I guess." he said staring at the unconscious and tied up kunoichi. "Where's Yuri?" Ooyama pointed down one of the halls "We found some weapons and Yuri is doing inventory, I guess." Hinata hadn't even let the boy finish his sentence before he darted down the hall. "So, when do you think the girl will wake up?" Ooyama asked Chaa. "Who knows." He stated bluntly. Little did the group know that the girl was already awake and slowly cutting the ropes with the shuriken Naruto had lodged in her shoulder.


	13. The Great Escape

Hinata stepped into the room. His eyes wide open in amazement at the assortment of weapons scattered throughout the room. He walked over to Yuri who was examining a group of katana like dual swords. "So what you doing?" He asked. Yuri jumped in surprise, she frown at Hinata as she looked at the weapons. "Just looking at all this...stuff." She said. Hinata nodded. the two sat in companionable silence for some time. However Yuri had questions and she had never been known to be the most patient person on the planet. "how'd you heal so fast, its only been about a half-hour?" She asked. Hinata looked at the violet haired girl and spoke in the most dead serious voice he could conjure. "I swore to you that I help you, until your mission is complete Yuri." Yuri could only stare at him in utter astonishment. Before an embarrassed blush sprouted on her face. She turned away from him trying to hide her obvious embarrassment. "So I've been thinking about what we're going to call our group." She said changing the subject. "It'll probably be something be something really cliche." Hinata teased. Yuri wisely chose to ignore it "Afterlife battlefront." She exclaimed fist pumping the air. Hinata only stared at her like she was insane. "Yep cliche." A vein bulged on her forehead. "ITS NOT CLICHE!" she yelled and poked a smiling Hinata in the chest. Ooyama poked his head into the room at the wrong moment "Uh Yurippe, we got a problem." he said timidly. "What? Ooyama." Yuri asked. "Noda ran off again, so Chaa chased after him." Yuri and Hinata felt sweat drops on their foreheads. "...and that ninja lady escaped. She cut the ropes with a shuriken while I wasn't watching." Yuri stared at him for a moment before she face palmed. She glared at him hostility "Weren't you suppose to disarm her?" She questioned. "Well yeah, but I took care of the food instead." He said nervously scratching the back of his head. "Well shit. The only way we were able to take catch her was with Hinata dying and Sennin weakening her. Ok, top priority is for us to make it to the surface alive. Grab a weapon." She commanded grabbing the twin katana's she had been looking at earlier. Hinata and Ooyama where only a step behind her. Hinata grabbed a double headed battle axe, while Ooyama grabbed a staff proclaiming the he was their "White Mage" Yuri promptly bashed him over the head before she thrust a mace into his hand and the group rushed for the exit.

The group's nerves where on high alert trying to prevent a preemptive strike from the predator. To bad she was a master of stealth and assassination. She dropped from the ceiling giving Yuri only a split-second to block her attack. Hinata sliced at her only for the ninja to use Yuri's swords as a spring board and back flipping away from the danger. Ooyama slammed the mace at her only for her to roll out of the way and slicing off his hand. He was in to much shock to even scream. The kunoichi kicked him back and towards Hinata, who caught him only to be sent with the projectile. 'Ooyama's being used like ammo alot today.' Yuri thought, only for her thoughts to be broken when she was attacked by the predator. She blocked the girls strike and lunging with her own blade only for the girl easily deflect the blade and quickly disarm the girl. She held the blade at her throat. Sweat beaded down her neck as she waited for the girl to behead her. The girl probably would have, had a lone kunai hadn't struck the rock wall beside the two. On it was an explosive not that Yuri knew that. The kunoichi however did and immediately ducked for cover inside the branch of the tunnel that Yuri's group had exited from only minutes ago. Yuri saw that the girl had run from the object immediately jumped as far away from it as she could. only a moment later it explode causing the ninja to be sent down hall and for Yuri blasted into Hinata who was rushing toward the fight causing the two to be sent down the tunnel once again. The dust from the explosion cleared revealing the bloody form of Naruto. He grinned "Miss me?" He asked as he rushed after the other ninja.

The black haired girl was blasted into the wall causing multiple weapons to fall from the walls. Luckily for her none of the weapons had struck or impaled her. She looked up to see the Naruto staring at her. "Time for round two." Naruto stated simply before he grabbed an axe off the wall and throwing it at her head. She narrowly dodged to the side as several strands of her head were cut. She rolled to the side grabbing one of the blades of the wall and jumping at the blonde who blocked with a dōtanuki. He shoved her away and sliced at her. She jumped onto ceiling as Naruto sliced the table behind her in half. The kunoichi jumped from the ceiling throwing kunai and shurikan in her descent. Naruto simply raised his blade blocking every single projectile. The girl then threw a small round object at him. Naruto simply blocked it as he did the others. It promptly collided at his feet. The girl landed with a smirk clearly showing on her face. Naruto's eyebrow rose wonder why she was mirthful. That is until the object at his feet exploded breaking the sword and blowing him into the adjacent wall. He wobbly got up to his feet. 'Damn grenades.' He thought. The sliced at him a with a battle axe. Naruto quickly blocked the strike and kicked the girl in the head. She was sent flying into the wall with a resounding crack. Naruto lunged and stabbed her through the shoulder, impaling her against the wall. She only grunted. Naruto looked at the girl sadly before he carefully removed the blade from her shoulder. She swiped at him cut his cheek. Naruto grabbed her wrist and quickly snapped it. Naruto kicked her legs out from under her knocking her to the floor and incapacitating her. Naruto looked down at the girl sadly. He sat next to her quickly unsealing some supplies revealing a small assortment of medical supplies. Naruto quickly grabbed a bottle of pain killers and forced her to drink it. "So you going to tell me your name?" He asked as he cleaned her stab wound. Why'll it would heal on its own fairly quickly it would heal much faster with medical attention. She didn't answer. "This'll hurt." Naruto warned as he set the bones in her wrist. She only let out a grunt "I was trained as ninja too you know." Naruto said. The girls eyes glanced in his direction in slight interest. "I know how it feels to be molded to be a killer" He said bitterly "To have everything you were stripped away from you. To destroy your childhood, and make you an almost emotionless machine." He smiled at the girl slightly "I know how it feels." It was silent for several moments more before the girl surprisingly broke the silence. "The people who trained me called me C7, but my mother named me Shiina." Naruto smiled widely at her. "It's nice to meet you shiina, my names Naruto."


	14. The Final Blow

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, finally getting up from his nap. He fell asleep once he had bandaged up Shiina's wounds, she hadn't been very talkative after telling him her name. Naruto sighed seeing that said female was no longer where he had left her. He looked around noting that she had taken her twin ninjato with her. She had probably chased after Yuri's group. He got up from the floor, popping his neck at the same time. He grabbed his cane, spinning it on his wrist once before calmly clacking the end against the floor and head for the exit knowing that Yuri, Hinata, and Ooyama wouldn't last more than a few minutes with Shiina. He walked whistled a tune his thinking of silver haired angel.

Kanade sneezed causing most of her classmates to direct their attention to her. A small blush covered her face. 'I'm going to kill Naruto' She thought looking out the window seeing the SSS running/limping toward the school. Her eyes narrowed 'What are they up too?' She thought.

Hinata collapsed at the front step of the school gasping for breath as blood flowed from the multitude of cuts Shiina had inflicted on him. Of the three, Yuri was only one standing. She, however, looked like she would fall at any moment. "We're ok, she wouldn't follow us this far." the three had walked down the tunnel expecting Naruto to be able to hold her off while they escaped. That wasn't the case however, the kunoichi had attacked them several hours later and Yuri was hard pressed to deflect her attacks let alone attack back. After they had escaped the tunnels, she had urged them towards the school knowing they would be safe there even if the ninja followed them this far. Yuri looked up to see Shiina at the top of the stairs. Hinata and Ooyama looked up to see the raven haired beauty, and felt fear in the pits of their stomachs. Shiina rushed at Yuri only for her attack to be blocked. Her eyes widened and back flipped away the retaliatory strike. Kanade stood there in her full glory with her 'hand sonic' blades extended. "Yuri-san" Kanade said in a monotone "I advise you and your group run now." Yuri nodded before urging Hinata and, the now fully healed, Ooyama to get up and follow her.

The stood in complete silence neither willing to make the first move. A lone leaf fell between the two and they disappeared in a burst of speed. Shiina struck first only for Kanada to block the blow. Kanada lunged at her and shiina used the blade as a spring board launching herself into the air. Kanada jumped after her grappling her. Shiina kicked at her, Kanada grabbing her leg and using her to pivot and wrap her legs around her neck. twisting and aiming to stab her between the eyes. Shiina moved quickly grabbing the stronger girls wrists and struggling to prevent her from harming her. She kicked, striking the girl in the back. While not hurting her it did cause her to loosen her grip around the others neck. The two separated and landed on their feet. Shiina glared at the younger girl with slight contempt. The two lunged at each other again and the battle began once again.

Nearby the SSS gathered watching the battle from afar. Yuri analyzing the two and trying to form a plan. "Tenshi's stronger, alot stronger" Chaa stated "But the ninja's dominate when it comes to speed." and like a light bulb turning on, Yuri had an idea. Which she didn't hesitate to share it with the group.

Kanade had finally gotten the upper hand tripping the girl and knocking her on her back. She immediately went to impale her, only for her to stab through her school uniform and for the girl to disappear. Kanade turned, but sadly it was too late. Shiina, in little more than a skirt and chest wrappings, had struck getting within Kanade's guard and was only an inch from her skull. It never made contact however. Her blade had been restrained by a thin line of ninja wire. The two followed the strand to find our favorite blond ninja holding the metal string. "I'm starting to sense a pattern here." He said. before her threw his blade at the kunoichi. She dodged to the side, allowing Kanade to jump back. Naruto waved his arm in an intricate revealing multiple metal wires wrapped around his hand. If one were to follow the strands they would see that they were connected to the hilt of the blade. The sword changed directions slicing at the other ninja. Shiina blocked the blow noticing the tremendous force behind the blade 'How are his strikes so powerful. He isn't even holding the blade.' She thought. Naruto maneuvered the strings like a puppet master. naruto smirked 'If I ever see Kankuro again I'm going to have to thank him for teaching me how to use chakra strings.' The blade struck at girl in a relentless assault causing her to dodge more than she could retaliate. Not that it would of done her any good, considering the distance her opponent was from her. She cursed herself once again for not bringing any long range weapons. Naruto decided to have mercy on the girl and withdrew his weapon back into his hand. Noda and Chaa entered striking the kunoichi before rapidly withdrawing beside Kanade and Naruto. Naruto rose his eyebrow at the two's behavior. "Not that we wanted to do it this way." Noda said "But it looks like we're on your two's side today." Kanade looked at two with little more than a blank face. 'What are you up too Yuri.' Naruto though before the four struck at the Kunoichi. Naruto and Kanade doing most of the attacking while Chaa and Noda forced Shiina in the direction they wanted her to go. The group didn't fight very long before Shiina was forced into a corner. Naruto was ready to strike with the final blow, until he saw something in the corner of his eye. He struck at upward at the falling object on pure instinct. Bisecting Hinata instantaneously. He fell in a heap and slowly began to die from both a combination of being chopped in half and his fall from ten plus floors above. "Well...that...didn't...go...according to...plan." He said before his vision faded. Naruto felt anger bubbling in his core, inferring that the SSS had planned to kill him, Kanade, and Shiina in one fell swoop. naruto drew his blade. He sliced off Noda's arm, preventing him from using his weapon, before slicing his chest open. Naruto didn't even watch him fall before he quickly stabbed Chaa through the stomach. Killing the two almost instantly. Naruto blocked a blow from Shiina before he stabbed her through the kidney. He finally struck the final blow. Shiina fell also dead. Kanade stared wide eyed at the seen. Naruto was covered in blood, none of it his own. Naruto glanced around seeing the carnage he had inflicted on the group of fighters and did the only thing he could do. He sighed before picking up Shiina's, Chaa's, and Noda's bodies. Kanade grabbed the both halves of Hinata, trying both to not gag at the state he was in. She pulled a sowing needle out of nowhere sowed him up quickly and quickly carried him to infirmary, where Naruto was undoubtably taking the bodies.


	15. And behold a demon was born

Yuri sat in the swivel chairs of the infirmary. She had expected that if Hinata failed in the final strike that Naruto would end up killing them, if not him then Kanade would've done so. As she expected Naruto opened the door laying three two of her comrades on several of the hospital beds. Moments later Kanade walked in with, a sowed back together, Hinata. Naruto grabbed a chair putting directly across from Yuri, the two participating in a glaring contest. The two testing the others will. Neither broke their stare. "Why are you so hellbent on killing us?" Naruto demanded. "You're n obstacle to my goal." She stated bluntly. Naruto slammed his hand into a side table shattering it into hundreds of splinters. "LIKE HELL WE ARE!" Naruto snarled his eyes having turned into that of the Kyuubi's instead of his Rinnegan. Yuri's eyes widened at the sudden change in him, she pulled a dagger from the back of dress getting ready for him to attack. Naruto drew his swords ready to decapitate the girl. He was done with her bullshit and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him from killing the girl. The two jumped at each other attempting to nail a lethal blow on the other. The two were never able to land a single blow, as Kanade jumped to intercept the blows with her Hand Sonics. "Stop this nonsense!" Kanade yelled at the two disputing teenagers. Naruto jumped back growling, sheathing his blade. Yuri lowered her weapon and Kanade sighed. Naruto was under the effects of Kyuubi's will however and he couldn't control his actions. He lunged kicking Kanade to the side and lunged for Yuri. He was only a foot from wrapping his hands around her throat. He was kicked back once again however by Shiina. She stood there with her twin ninjato armed, glaring at the kyuubifying Naruto. He snarled as Kyuubi's cloak began to ensnare him revealing the ethereal form of a fox. Shiina's eyes widen, she'd have to move quickly to any chance of bringing Naruto back from this anger induced madness. Another tail formed behind Naruto boost his power to that of two tails. Shiina cursed putting her weapons up, she was ready to jump at the blond. She was stopped however by the small silver-haired president. "We must attack him together to have any chance of beating some sense into him." Kanade stated. Shiina nodded before getting into her stance once again. Kanade summoned her blades once again, but that's not all she did. "Delay" She called activating another ability that was previously unknown to all but herself. The charged Naruto who was gaining power with every second they hesitated. Shiina moved faster and reached her target first. She kicked him through the window that was behind him casting him from and indirectly protecting the other members of the SSS. Shiina and Kanade following after him. Naruto landed on arms and legs in a much more animalistic position that what could be considered normal. Naruto snarled at the two girls who had landed on the floor. He swung a chakra arm at the two, forcing them to dodge the strike. Shiina and Kanade moved with the momentum landing on their feet and rushing the blond Shiina sliced at the blonds arm only for the cloak to strike at her forcing her to retreat. Kanade rushed straight for the blond, he lunged at the girl with a chakra arm. It should have struck her but the girl's 'delay' ability allowed her to dodge the struck with an after-image. She jumped at the unprepared blond cutting off his left arm. Naruto snarled moving so fast that even 'delay' couldn't prevent the girl from being caught in his grip. She cried out, when the chakra began to leave burns on her body. Kanade would have been a goner had it not been for Shiina jumping in and slicing off Naruto's other arm forcing him to drop the girl. Shiina quickly grabbed her and jumped as far as she could from the demonic blond. Naruto growled as two more tails formed behind the blond making the total four. Chakra formed around the blonds bloody stumps and condensed into the shape of arms before Naruto's skin peeled from his body causing his blood to mix with the orange chakra of the demon distorting his form into something between Naruto and Kyuubi. "This is bad." Kanade said shakily standing. Shiina nodded "Indeed."

Yuri stared at the battle below and for the first time since her siblings death she felt fear and thought rang clearly through her terrified psyche 'That's no sage. That's a demon.'

** Yay! I posted three chapters this week, don't you love me :). quick announcement, since I didn't make it clear in the story. Naruto is from an alternate universe. I plan on publishing the events that occurred prior to Naruto being sent through Kamui and possibly several other prequels that I'll use to explain other points that I will address throughout my 'Split Series' which is pretty Naruto bouncing through as many universes as my mind can handle. However unlike most 'Universe-hopping' series I plan on interconnecting the stories into one central plot. (I'll put the order of the stories in my profile once they are written).**

**I feel like I got off topic, but whatever. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story.  
**

**P.S: I'm open to suggestion for any books I'm writing at the time, so don't be afraid to post a suggestion in the review box, or even send me a private message. I try to read them as soon as I can.**


	16. Defeated Titan

Naruto snarled at the two female fighters. His tails whipping about uncontrolled frenzy. Their focus not on defeating the immediate threat to their existence, but to cause as much damage as they can possibly deal. The two girls jumped out of the way of the tails looking for any possible holes to exploit. Shiina sliced at one of the tails only for it to be stopped and ricocheting off it's 'skin.' For several minutes the fight continued neither side dealing any actual damage to the other. Naruto would slice at the two only for them to dodge. Kanade and Shiina only had enough time to dodge, and their attacks were ineffective against him. It was only a matter of time before they would eventually fatigue and be destroyed by Naruto, and no telling what Naruto would do after. When all hope seemed to be lost a gunshot went off. The bullet struck Naruto between eyes, his head forced to back from the force behind. His head whipped back into position. No damage was done to the blond, but it did succeed in getting his attention. He growled at Chaa with his gun lightly steaming and pointed at the blond. Beside him was Yuri with her dual kantana blades, Hinata with his double-headed axe, Noda with his halberd in hand, and Ooyama with his mace. "Sorry we're late, but we were taking a dirt nap." Chaa quiped. The two females honestly didn't give a damn, they were more focused on getting Naruto under control. The SSS rushed forward toward the beast, successfully drawing Naruto's attention from Kanade long enough for her to get in his guard and lunge at the blond with enough force that it actually penetrated the chakra layer, stabbing Naruto through the stomach. Naruto growled at the girl grasping her arm and wrenching the weapon from his body with enough force that he shattered her hand sonic. he crushed her arm shattering the bones inside, causing a scream to wrench from her lips. Naruto threw the girls aside only for Ooyama to catch the injured 'angel.' All movement on the battlefield stopped even the Chakra covered Naruto had stopped moving everyone of them staring at him in amazement. "Holy Shit!" Hinata yelled. A nerve pulsed on Ooyama's head in irritation "I'm not completely useless!" Ooyama screamed. Nobody really took him seriously however. Chaa then began firing at Naruto hoping that one bullet would puncture his defense. His gun clicked showing that he was out of bullets. He cursed throwing the gun away and jumped out the way of the Naruto's strike. Noda rushed forward aiming to cut the blond wide open. Naruto simply grabbed the weapon ripping it from his grip and throwing it to the side. Noda stood their defenseless, for the first time in a long time. Naruto slashed the purple headed male. He dodged successfully landing on his leg, running along it and kicking the beast's hard skull sending it skipping across the dirt and against a group of trees. Yuri rushed forward slashing at the four tailed monster, that was getting up from the attack it received from axe wielding warrior. The beast fell into defense against the violet haired girls strikes. "YURI! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Chaa yelled. Yuri immediately did. BOOM! A rocket exploded upon contact with the beast sending up cloud of dust in its wake. Chaa stood panting holding the smoking Stinger Missile Launcher. Ooyama stared at the point of impact with Kanade standing beside boy, the bones inside her arm already healed. "Did we win?" He questioned. At that moment the cloud of dust was expelled revealing Naruto with six tails and an orb of purple energy floating in front of his face. Yuri eyes widened comically "GET DOWN!" She screamed then the orb exploded into a violent energy beam, barely missing the group and striking the school in a firey explosion.

Iwasawa sat in class Hisako sitting next to her. The two had been caught once again playing music in the cafeteria and had inevitably been caught by the school prefects and had been courted off to class. Iwasawa sat in her idly daydreaming as she stared out the window, as she hazily day dreamed. She probably would have continued to do dream, if Naruto's form hadn't been thrown through the school infirmary wall and into the school courtyard. Her eyes widened when she spotted Kanade and a black haired girl leap from the window and attack Naruto. She lightly elbowed Hisako in the stomach to get her attention. Hisako glanced at the girl who was pointing out the window and at the group fighting in the courtyard. The two eyes widened as the battle more fierce as Naruto transformed into a demonic creature, the SSS group leaping into the fray, and finally Naruto creating a massive purple orb. The girls eyes widened when the orb exploded into a massive beam of energy. Iwasawa did the rashest thing yet. She grabbed Hisako before jumping through the window, barely evading the blast and saving the two's lives. The sailed towards the ground, and just before they would have went 'splat' against the concrete. They were caught by the black haired ninja. the three landed beside the group of fighters, across from them stood Naruto in his demonic glory. "Nothings taking him down." Yuri stated grimly, as he glanced at the two new comers. Kanade glanced at them and her eyes widened. She immediately ran off towards the nearly decimated school. Ooyama reached out to grab her but she was just two quick for him. "What is she doing?" Noda asked, his question couldn't be answered however, as Naruto sent a Chakra Arm at the group. The SSS quickly dodged as Shiina grabbed Iwasawa and Hisako and drew them out of danger. "I advise you back away from our confrontation." Shiina said to the girls "You are not prepared to fight Naruto's strengh at this time." The two, while slightly offended at being called week, quickly moved away from the immediate area. Shiina dodged as another Chakra Arm, silently pleading that this fight will end quickly.

Kanade quickly ran through the demolished hall, weaving in and out of the rubble, and headed toward her room that had miraculously evaded the destruction. She slammed through her door, add slid into her chair booting up the computer and opened up Angel Player. She rapidly type in algorithm after algorithm setting up, their only chance at defeating Naruto. She quickly ran it getting no errors, she burst through the window of her room and headed back to the courtyard.

Yuri dodged one of the tails as Chaa reloaded another rocket into his weapon and fired it at the beast, barely missing Noda and Hinata who up till that point had been slashing and stabbing at the monster. "Hey watch it!" Noda yelled at Chaa as the rocket exploded not even leaving a scratch on Naruto, and only succeeded at making him even angrier. Chaa cursed as he through away the weapon. "Unless someone has any ideas we're kinda fucked." Chaa said, and as though God had answered his prayer's Kanade had returned to the battle field. She sprinted next to Shiina. "Cover your ears." Kanade stated. Taking her word for it, the group immediately clamped their hands over their ears. Two hand Sonics emerged from her wrists. She raised them above her head. Naruto conjured up another orb of dark purple energy and prepared to fire his tailed beast bomb. With a resounding crack Kanade slammed the blades together "Howling" She called, as high frequency sound waves burst from her blades. Naruto's orb collapsed in on itself as he lost the required concentration to maintain its shape. He whimpered as the sound waves destroyed the inside of his ear. The chakra that had surrounded his body dissipated leaving a collapsed Naruto, red flesh visible from the chakra burns. Kanade stopped her attack and the group stared at the fallen form of Naruto. Shiina stepped forward and picked up Naruto's body. She figured he was probably dead, however that wasn't the case. He grasped her sleeve, just as Kanade approached the two. "T-thank you, for stopping me." He told the two. He looked at Kanade "Where'd you come up that attack?" Kanade looked at the blond teenager with tears in her eyes, as she watched him in pain. "I remembered their music." she pointed at Hisako and Iwasawa. Naruto smiled painfully and chuckled "Figures." He said and passed out, to let his body rest and recover. Kanade took his body from Shiina and took him to her room. If she would've looked back she would have saw he lone tear in Shiina's eyes, she had never shed a tear even during her training, but as she watched Naruto in pain she finally felt the emotion of sorrow and a strange sense of longing for the blond.

**Wow this chapter killed my hands. I mean OW! If you enjoyed the chapter then I can't wait to get your feed-back.**

**Until next time then. SEE YA! :D**


	17. Hospital Visits and Meeting Hypnotists

Naruto woke up in the school, his eyes gently fluttering open. 'How am I in the infirmary, I could've sworn I destroyed most of the school.' He thought glancing to his side to see Kanade and Shiina, gently sleeping in the chairs beside him. He sat up in the bed, trying his best to prevent any sudden movements and loud noises that would wake the sleeping females. He shuddered as pain went down his spine forcing him to lay back down, to stop the pain. Kanade woke and Shiina cracked open an eye at the blond. He smiled painfully at the two. "So..." He started, his voice coming weakly, due to his throat being dry from disuse. "How am I in the infirmary, I thought I destroyed it." Kanade handed him a glass of water which he drank quickly, parching his throat. "You did." Shiina stated, before Kanade spoke "The school...rebuilt a couple hours after that beam was shot through it." Naruto frowned sadly as memories assaulted his mind as he remembered the fight...and the pain from the fight and the damage that he had caused. "I see." He said "What happened after I passed out?" Kanade looked at the boy sadly, but it was Shiina who decided to speak "You've been unconscious for a week." She said. Naruto turned his head and looked at the girl questioningly. If what she said was true then his injuries should have fully healed days ago. "Hisako, Iwasawa, and I have also joined the 'SSS' as you call it." Naruto sighed "Why'd you three join?" He said. Shiina paused. "You obviously not scared of me, so why did you join?" He prompted. Shiina stared at the blond, leading the three into an uncomfortable silence that lasted for several minutes before she spoke. "I do not know what the other two's intentions are for joining, however I do not think they hate nor fear you. They are wary." Naruto nodded "and rightly so." Kanade and shiina looked at the blond strangely "I am dangerous, and I'll be the first person to tell you that. It matters little if they hate or love me, innevitably we will be forced to face each other again. We are enemies, but I can't think of them that way, nor shall I try too." Naruto spoke "The two are most likely trying to gather members for their band." "Why would they want to be in SSS to gather members?" Kanade asked. Naruto looked to the girl and replied "The SSS are looking for human members. The two probably think that, they will bring possible members to them, instead of the other way around." Kanade nodded and Naruto redirected his attention to the black haired female. "You never answered my question." Shiina stared at the blond and replied "She impressed me." "Yuri?" Naruto asked. Shiina nodded and continued "I have never had anyone, who wasn't trained to be ninja hold me off that long in combat and for that I will follow her." Naruto nodded "Do you fear, or hate, or pity for me?" Her response would make or break him. She stared into his eyes only seeing the ripple pattern of his eyes that revealed no emotion. "No" She said, the ghost of smile crossed his face before he fell asleep.

A week and a half past before Naruto could leave the infirmary, this disturbed him greatly that his healing factor either could or wasn't working. He had attempted to contact the Kyuubi with no success. Yuri and the SSS managed to trick the principle into giving him their office as a base, using some plan involving big-ass hammer, peanut butter, and a life time supply of Sushi. Naruto often found himself either walking together with Shiina on the school grounds or through the forest in silent tranquility. He made two training trips into the mountains in order to keep up his physical performance. Shiina took notice of this and the two became minor, nowhere near as bad as Sasuke and him had, but a far more healthy from. She was still pissed at him for being able hold a broom on the end of his finger longer than she could. The SSS didn't appreciate her interactions with the enemy, but didn't see it as a major issue. Naruto often found it ironic that the two thought of the two as enemies considering how many times he had saved them and how they interacted with each other. Him and Kanade weren't able to spend much time together as her duties as Student Council President had increase, because of the mass testing that would be occurring in a weeks time. Naruto had tried to speak to her while she was working only to have to deal with the vice president.

Naruto had been having a good day, starting out with a bowl of steaming Ramen and a light training session, had him grinning like an idiot. Under his arm he had three bowls of Mapo Doufu. He was taking it to silver haired girls office and eat with her for lunch. He walked into the waiting room of her office and was about to barge into her office, like he done numerous times in the Hokage Tower. He approached the door, but found someone to be standing in front of it guarding it for whatever reason. He wore the standard school uniform and had dark shoulder length green hair under a modified mao cap. He glared at our favorite badass blonde as he approached the door and yelled "halt." Naruto looked at the boy like he was he stupid but stopped as he was commanded. "What is your business here?" He asked the blonde. "I'm bringing Kanade lunch, what else do you think I'm doing, sneaking a bomb into the room or something." The boy examined the blond male in front of him. "I will deliver the meal to our. Student. Council. President." He said emphasising the last three words of the sentence, and held out his hand for the meal. Naruto glanced the boy realizing that he had misinterpreted what he had said and corrected himself. "I'm bring. Kanade. lunch and I intend to eat with her. So get out of my way." He said glaring at the boy he glared back with equal intensity. "Your a rule breaker." the boy said, his eyes suddenly turning crimson. Naruto felt a psychic probe enter into his thoughts rooting him in place and forcing him to stare into the eyes of the now red eyes prick. His anger rising as the boy continued to speak. "You will leave this place and never return, you will forget about our principle and be a model student to your peers." a sadistic grin grew onto his face. "And you shall fear your God Ayoto Naoi." the probe dug deeper trying to manipulate his memories and personality, but Naruto had gained a resistance to Genjutsu when angry, but this time he wasn't just angry. He was enraged, to point that it was surprising that the Kyuubi hadn't been feeding him chakra. Naruto thrust forward grabbing the brat by the throat and slamming against the wall hard enough to form spider web like cracks. Naruto held his blade, that he had pulled out once he slammed him against the wall, and held it too his neck. "Listen here you little brat." He said letting tinges of demonic energy lace his tone giving it a dual tone between his own voice and that of a demon. "You try that hypnosis trick on me or anyone else I won't refrain from gouging out your eyeballs again and again. Kapeesh." Naoi nodded his head in fright at the demon holding him by the throat. "Good." Naruto replied and dropped him before headed into Kanade's office.


	18. Dance Concluded

Naruto leaned against the wall of he school gym, banging his head slightly to the music that permeated the room. The school had put together a mandatory school dance. Personally Naruto didn't care for attending, but since Kanade would be there and he didn't have any major plans he had decided to attend. He looked to the right and saw Ooyama leaning against the wall, to afraid to step onto the dance floor. He chuckled slightly at the predicaments of Yuri's organization. The SSS, despite multiple attempts to avoid it, were forced to attend when the prefects had caught them sneaking into Kanade's room, no doubt trying to figure out were her powers stem from. He glanced around the room noticing a glum Yuri, and made his toward her just as a slow song began to play. He sat next to the violet haired, startling her slightly. No matter how hard he tried he still moved like a ninja, to the infinite irritation of both the SSS and Kanade, who had thought it was funny at first, had inevitably become annoyed by being startled by his random appearances. "What do you want?" Yuri asked, pulling Naruto from his thoughts. He leaned back in his chair and balancing before he decided to reply. "I noticed that you looked pretty damn depressing." Yuri glared at the blond before going back to sulking. "Look if you don't want to be here, then why haven't you tried to leave." Yuri directed her gaze at something and her eyes widened almost immediately at what she was seeing. Naruto followed her gaze and burst out laughing. Kanade had managed to pull Ooyama onto the dance floor and the two were slow dancing. Yuri just stared in a daze at the apparent duo, as her mind attempted to understand the event unsuccessfully. This only caused Naruto to laugh even harder at the expression of concentration on the violent girl. She blushed in embarrassment at the laughing blond. His laughing slowly subsided to the relief of the girl as he stared at the two swaying to the slow music on the dance floor. He looked to the girl beside him who was doing the same, and the gears turned in his head. A foxy grin covered his features as he held out his hand to the girl. She jumped startled at his sudden movement and the lack of attention on her part. She glared at his hand, having quickly figured out his intentions. "No." She said childishly causing Naruto's grin to become even larger. "Oh, is the great Yuri scared to dance with little old me?" Yuri's head dropped in shame "Yes" His features softened as he looked at the violent girl. Yuri dying early in her life had prevented her from being able to do at her age, and while she was a teenager and had opportunity to go to dances, the deaths of her siblings had left a visible scar in her brave persona. She often sat in her room cursing god for putting her through the experiences the she had experienced in her short life and had ignored living in order to get vengeance, at least to some small degree. "Are you going to turn down a challenge Yuri?" Naruto asked, breaking the girl from her sad thoughts. She grabbed his hand and yanked him onto the dance floor, nearly dislocating his shoulder in the process. She roughly pulled him into position and placed his hands on her waist as the two slowly spun around the floor. Yuri glared at those who showed obvious skill, and felt slightly disheartened at her lack of skill and the urge to beat those who were obviously better than her. Naruto spun her around, surprising the woman. She looked at him in slight shock. He chuckled at the girls surprise. "You can dance?" She asked. "Not really I'm just doing what I see everyone else doing." She nodded "Fair enough." The two danced around the floor catching the eyes of some of the SSS who weren't involved in one thing or another. Noda glared at the blond dancing with the girl that he liked. He would've been dancing with her, had he not been so shy and just told the girl he liked her. Albeit everyone already knew he had a crush on Yuri. Yuri looked around distractedly. Naruto snorted, immediately drew her attention back to the blond, "How is that we consider each other the enemy?" Naruto asked the girl "Aren't we suppose to hate each other, or at least dislike each other?" Yuri cocked an eyebrow at the blond philosophical thinking. "Well we're not really enemies as much as we are adversaries." She explained. Naruto nodded "So that means that moments like this are likely to happen in the future?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at the girl teasingly. She blushed at the blond. "Probably" she said. Naruto grinned and the music finally ended. Naruto glanced around seeing Kanade and Ooyama looking around unsure what to do. Naruto, who wished for the two's moment looked for the DJ. He found him fairly quickly and him and Yuri approached him. He was spinning a record on the tip of his finger with obvious skill. He had long blond hair that covered his eyes from view and he spoke in odd and somewhat confusing phrases. Naruto pulled several hundred yen from his pocket and placing it on the counter. The blond looked at the other blond "hey could you put on another slow track?" Naruto asked. The blond took out another disk flipping it behind his back and up into the air before he caught and placed it onto the tray, before slow music played through the speakers. Yuri looked at the blond entranced with obvious skill and the blatantly obvious fact that he was human made him possible recruiting material. "What's your name?" The blond said something that confused the hell out of Naruto and Yuri. "Ok, I guess I'll have to name you then. Hm, how about TK." Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked off from the recruitment and headed for the roof.

His hair fluttered in the breeze. His smiled as he inhaled the night air and he approached the rail. He leaned against it for several moments waiting for his follower to reveal them self. "You can come out Shiina." Naruto said once said ninja didn't immediately show herself. She emerged from the shadows of the building and walked to his side. "It's a beautiful night." She said. Naruto smiled, totally at peace, "Yes, yes it is." The two stood in companionable silence.

Two figures stared at the world. A sister and a brother looking down upon those below them. No expression was on their faces except that of deep thought. The brother stood his skin and hair as white as snow. At his waist hung a steel dagger like katana. His sister shared his physique except that it was far feminine. The brother stared at the world below staring at the blond that had piked his interest years ago. "How much has he accomplished since his trip into the portal." He asked his sister. She sighed. "Very little I'm afraid. His soul is still separate, and will most likely stay that way unless we intervene." She stated solemnly. "He has met parts of 'her' soul, and has already begun to establish bounds with them." Her brother nodded as he looked between the lives of three identical blonds. In one frame he could see a blond and a black haired female standing on top of a school roof, in another scene he saw him protecting another blond haired child who was typing furiously at a large computer with a holographic display in the center, from a large metal wires that were surrounded by electric currents, and in the last scene he saw the blond defending a pink haired girl with horns atop her head. He sighed at the sights and noticed multiple things that worried him. "Why isn't he using anymore of his powers, the rinnegan is only one of two abilities I gave him?" His sister sighed materializing a glass a wine in her hand. She looked into it and frowned when she saw it was empty. She conjured wine into the glass a took a dainty sip. "You know as much as I do that he hates that power even more than Madara, Tobi, and Sasuke combined." The male sighed knowing that his sister was right. The clock chimed signifying that the hour had ended and that the two needed to return to their respective duties. The female smirked at her brother. "It seems we need to return to work dear brother. Life and Death can't govern themselves you know, until next time Shingami" The brother grinned at his sister "I shall see you next time Kami." and he disappeared. Kami turned back to the world and stared at the blond. "Don't let us down... Naruto." and she disappeared to return to her duties.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN SPLIT: DEATHS DOOR OPENS**

**Yeah I know I ended the story and it was a little lack luster but I honestly don't know what to add unless I entered the realms of Angel beats which I don't want to do until the sequel. Please forgive me. Also I'm opening up a pole. Otonashi will NOT enter the afterlife in DEATHS DOOR OPENS. However there will be another character to replace him, and she's not an OC she's an actual character from the series. Hopefully I can make the chapters much larger from now on.**

**Until next time...**


End file.
